Diskussion:Fan-Projekte
Warum sollte es hierfür Zeit sein? Irgendwer sollte sich noch einmal Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist durchlesen. Ggf. kann man Fanfiction zu Fanfilm ausbauen, aber der hier muss weg! -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:19, 15. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Wow, ich dachte eigentlich, dass New Voyages sehr viel mehr sei, als bloß 'ne Fanfic, zumal ja nicht nur Originaldarsteller auftreten, sondern auch professionelle Drehbuchautoren (unter ihnen D.C. Fontana) mit ihnen am Start ist und das Ganze von Eugene Roddenberry jr. auch mit eingeleitet wurde (Co-Produzent des Pilotfilms). Wenn man's wirklich so eng sehen will - na dann bitte weg... Streng genommen, müsste man in dem Fall aber auch alle Spieleartikel rausnehmen, weil sie letztlich ja nur lizensierte Fanfics sind. -- defchris (✍ talk) 19:02, 15. Mär 2006 (UTC) Ja aber gerade darin besteht der Unterschied: Die Spiele haben eine Lizenz erhalten! Auch bei einigen Spielen leihen die Originalschauspieler ihre Stimmen, aber dennoch macht das die Spiele ja nicht mehr canon. Wir müssen hier ganz hart sein und aufpassen, denn sonst verkommt Memory Alpha zu einer besseren Linkliste in der jeder seine eigene Fanfiction eintragen kann. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:48, 16. Mär 2006 (UTC) Verschiebung des Artikels Zur Verschiebung des Artikels vergleiche Diskussion:Raumschiff Eberswalde--Bravomike 08:04, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Turist Ömer Uzay Yolu'nda * http://einestages.spiegel.de/external/ShowTopicAlbumBackground/a24728/l7/l0/F.html#featuredEntry * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0182503/ Ist es sinnvoll den hier zu beschreiben? --Zulu66 11:49, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Das ist nicht wirklich eine Fan-Produktion sondern eher ein dreistes Plagiat :-D Die türkische Filmindustrie hat sich damals nicht sonderlich um Copyright-Fragen geschert und munter amerikanische Blockbuster neu verfilmt. Neben ST hat es unter anderem auch Star Wars, E.T., Rambo und Der Exorzist getroffen. Ich bin daher eher dafür das Ganze unter Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Film) zu verarbeiten. --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:55, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ausufern des Artikels Ich wollte an dieser Stelle eine Vorwarnung aussprechen: Dieser Artikel könnte in Zukunft völlig ausufern. Es gibt bereits hunderte von Fan-Serien, -Filme und Hörspiele und ein Ende ist da nicht abzusehen. Die Infos würden locker für ein eigenes Wiki ausreichen. Da wir bedauerlicherweise damals nicht auf einen Nenner kommen konnten, was die Eindämmung der Fan-Seiten in der MA angeht (sagt bescheid, wenn wir das doch noch mal in Angriff nehmen wollen), sollten wir hier zumindest eine Art Kriterienliste erstellen (sofern das überhaupt möglich ist). Welche Projekte sollten hier aufgeführt werden? Jede kleine Garagenproduktion oder nur die Top-Produktionen? Wobei, wer entscheidet das und woran wird das fest gemacht? Wie viele und welche Informationen sind hier zum jeweiligen Projekt sinnvoll bzw. nötig? --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:55, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Bei manchen Projekten wird ja unter anderem auch der Inhalt ausgewalzt, was meiner Meinung nach schon viel zu viel ist. Denn die Inhalte kann man sich entweder mit den entsprechenden Produktionen bzw. Episoden oder, sofern vorhanden, auf entsprechenden Seiten der Produktionen entnehmen. Ich denke, wie wir es in Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Film) machen, könnte es auch hier passen. Das heißt, der Titel des Abschnitts ist der Titel der Produktion (so wie bisher ja auch schon) und dann nur (!) in 2-3 Sätzen worum es geht und entsprechende Links. Es gibt ja bei vielen Produktionen auch mal Cover oder Logos etc. Die könnten dann vielleicht auch mit rein. Dann aber nur maximal eins pro Produktion. --D47h0r Talk 11:28, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Wie verhalten wir uns denn unseren Regeln in Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist nach mit dem Punkt Memory Alpha ist kein Ort für Rollenspiele oder Fan-Fiction. Unsere Canon Policy besagt ausdrücklich, dass es in Artikeln zum Trek-Universum nur um anerkannte Informationen geht. Müssten wir Fan-Produktionen aller Art demnach nicht generell rauswerfen? --D47h0r Talk 11:40, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Die Regelung wird durch eine Fußnote (die ohne Absprache im April 2012 von einem User ergänzt wurde um die Realität in der MA besser abzubilden) etwas relativiert Als Meta-Trek-Themen sind aber beispielsweise Artikel möglich zu Conventions, Trekkies, Fan-Projekten, Fan-Rollenspiele, Fan-Onlinespielen, Fanfiction, also Fandom im Allgemeinen. Im Grunde genommen besagt die Regel momentan nur, dass wir im Fließtext der InUniverse-Artikel keine Infos aus Fanproduktionen einfließen lassen dürfen. Was das generelle Rauswerfen angeht: Auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen: Ich bin weiterhin für eine radikale Reduzierung und Anpassung an die MA/en (wie in der damaligen Diksussion). Sollte dies nicht möglich sein, stimme ich zumindest dem Vorschlag von D47h0r zu, die Infos in diesem Artikel so kurz und knapp wie möglich zu halten (also Kurzinfo und Link wie in den Parodien-Artikeln) --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:08, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe mal hier einen ersten Entwurf erstellt, wie der Artikel nach meinem Vorschlag aussehen könnte. Optisch wäre hier jedoch das bereits in der Vergangenheit angesprochene Thema der gelben Überschriften (statt aktuell weiß) nochmals zu diskutieren, da ich vor allem bei Überschriften ab der dritten Ebene (also jenen ohne Trennstrich) eine andere Farbe der Überschriften wünschenswert fände. --D47h0r Talk 15:05, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Meinen Segen hast du ;) Von mir aus hätten die Kürzungen - bezogen auf die Gesamtheit der Fan-Artikel in der MA - bekanntlich ruhig noch radikaler sein dürfen... Das mit den weißen Überschriften dürfte nur noch in Monobook so sein. Im "offiziellen" Skin wurde das damals angepasst. Ich bin jedoch auch dafür, diese Änderung auch für Monobook umzusetzen, da es mich auch von Zeit zu Zeit nervt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:02, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Hab auch mal ein Hinweisschild gebastelt, welches auf den knappen Charakter der Abschnitte hinweist. Ist sicher im ersten Versuch noch etwas groß, aber ich nehme gerne Anregungen entgegen, positiv wie negativ. Es ist auch bitte nur als eine Idee zu verstehen, ich beharre dementsprechend nicht darauf, dass wir ein solches Schild letztlich auch wirklich nutzen werden. --D47h0r Talk 17:10, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich will die Anregungen hier auch gut heißen. -- 20:44, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Star-Trek-Fan-Projekte? wir haben ja Star-Trek-Filme, Star-Trek-Dokumentation und Star-Trek-Romane. vielleicht sollte dieser artikel diesem schema ebenfalls folgen. ist im google suchergebniss glaube ich auch hilfreicher.-- 14:25, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) falls es keinen Wiederspruch gibt mache ich das dann demnächst-- 14:39, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Eine Weiterleitung müsstest du aber schon lassen, oder? Allerdings gibt es dann ein paar Doppelte... 16:29, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Star Trek Enterprise II - Der Anfang vom Ende gehört hierher, oder? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 10:14, 10. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :Jep, unter "Animations-Filme/-Serien" (übrigens auch der erste Teil "Der Zeitspiegel"). --Fizzbin-Junkie 11:45, 10. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Prelude to Axanar Schade, dass ich hier dazu nichts finden kann. Ein ST-Fanfilme-Fan :Ich wurde auf meiner Diskussionsseite gebeten, folgende Frage zu beantworten: : Auf der Seite hast du vor Jahren Star Trek Axanar herausgenommen, so die Seitenhistorie. Was war der Grund? Copyright? Schreib die Antwort am besten auf die Diskussionsseite dort. 19:37, 22. Mär. 2017 (UTC) :Entfernt hatte ich den Eintrag im Juni 2016. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erschien mir das Projekt aufgrund von Medienberichten (u.a. trekmovie.com) als gescheitert, da Paramount/CBS ein entsprechendes juristisches Verfahren gegen diese Produktion anstrengte und zugleich restriktive Richtlinien für Fanfilme erlies, unter denen die Fanfilmszene noch heute zu leiden hat. Über den Stand der Dinge bezüglich dieses Projektes bin ich aber jetzt überfragt, habe das - wie so vieles bzgl. ST in letzter Zeit nur noch nebenbei verfolgt. Ob man es (z.B. weil beim fertigen Produkt sämtliche direkten Verweise auf ST entfernt werden mussten), ab welchen Zeitpunkt (etwa beim Vorliegen eines tatsächlich veröffentlichten Fanfilms) und in welcher Form (z.B. nur ein Hinweis auf das bereits fertige "Prelude" und mit HGI auf das juristische Verfahren) hier wieder einbaut, überlasse ich daher lieber den aktiven Mitgliedern der MA. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:49, 23. Mär. 2017 (UTC)